Children's drinking cups can be provided with removable lids to help prevent spills. These lids often include upwardly extending spouts. Children place the spouts in their mouth to sip from the cups.
Since children place the spouts in their mouth, it is desirable to keep the spout clean. Caps have been provided for such spouts. In known drinking cups having a spout and an associated cap, it is necessary to appropriately align the lid having the spout with the cap for the spout. This can make assembly of the lid complex.